Pesticidal trifluoromethyl diphenyl ethers are known having the structural formula: ##STR3## wherein X is halogen, R.sub.1 is substituent which normally is chlorine, R.sub.2 is, for example, --NO.sub.2, and R.sub.3 is, for example, --COOH, --C(O)NH.sub.2 or --CN, wherein the ring with the trifluoromethyl substituent may be referred to as the "A" ring and the ring depicted with R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 may be referred to as the "B" ring.
While materials are known to readily produce said trifluoromethyl diphenyl ethers with --COOH, --C(O)NH.sub.2 or --CN functionality in the "B" ring, heretofore there have been no intermediates for readily producing trifluoromethyl diphenyl ethers with --COOH, --C(O)NH.sub.2 or --CN functionality at the R.sub.1 position in the "A" ring.